Newcomers Vengeance
by Wardonofnothing
Summary: A few newcomers come to Game central after Turbo died. They plan to place Revenge on Sugar Rush, Hero's Duty, and Wreck-it Ralph Will the team survive the Events to come or will Turbo be avenged? Stay to find out!


A/N 

Well I chosen to start this fan fiction so hope you guys like it

* * *

><p>Wreck-it Ralph:<p>

* * *

><p>*Earlier Setting*<p>

In Sugar rush, in the main castle in the gallery hall. A Feast was made for the Big Race that happened a few days earlier. Ralph is seated next to Vanellope on the end of the large table. Rancis is seated next to Ralph and so on and so on. The table is littered with plethora of food and sweets and too much candy. There was over a hundred and fifty people total in the gallery hall, there is constant talk among everyone.

*Current Setting*

Ralph and a few others help clean up the left over mess left over from the feast, Rancis keeps complaining about the work which starts to annoy Ralph.

* * *

><p>Ralph walks around the large table grabbing dirty plates as he goes by. "This is too much work, why don't you have your servants do this for you Vanellope" Rancis complains as he brooms the scraps of food and candy into a waste bin. "Yeah I could do that, but it would certainly take longer without you two" Vanellope answers to her complaining friend 'he complains over 'bout everything' she thinks as she takes down the decoration off the pillars of the room. Ralph walks back into the dishroom to unload the plates there which gave Vanellope time to scowl Rancis. "Rancis you need to stop complaining over everything because no one wants to be around you because you're so negative that's why I refused to allow you in the castle, I don't know what you might complain on" She says firmly facing towards him. Rancis could never withstand those glaring eyes of hers so he gave way with a sigh "Yes Vanellope, I know- I'll try to stop my complaining" Rancis says as he turned back to his sweeping.<p>

Outside the Castle gates three girls wait for the time where they walk into the situation. "Remember what we are here for girls, We are viruses and we are here to avenge our comrade Turbo" the lead girl says to the other two, she turns back to the castle and thinks of what might happen in the coming future. After three hours of waiting the castle now seem to quiet "time to move" the leader said as she started to walk forward. "Remember to act depressed and scared and most of all tired." They are now at the door of the castle. The lead girl starts to knock, unexpectedly the door swings in and is now open. A large character shuffles out of the doorway and past the girl, he then turns back and looks at them. "Hello girls what do you need here?" he asked unaware of the potential threat. "We lost our game to viruses and our game was unplugged, many of us didn't ma" the leader says but was interrupted by a cough "make it." He analyzed the situation and what he could do for the three girls. "umm... I'll be right back I know someone who might be able to help you" he said as he went back into the castle. They waited for the man to come back with whoever could help them, but they knew who they were. After a few minutes of waiting they were greeted by a tall brunette, she had candy in her hair and was in a racing jumpsuit. They knew this was Vanellope Von Sweetz but they couldn't show that they did, since they played it out as they were from another arcade not to far away. "How may I help you girls?" The brunette asked "I'm Vanellope von Sweetz, but you can call me Vanellope." The three of them thought of a reasonable answer, the leader stepped forward "We are in need of a place to stay and call home, we have lost our home due to viruses corrupting it and we managed to get out but our neighbor games refused to take us in" She looked down as to say remembering the tragic memory. "Sure, we got a place that you can call home isn't that right Ralph? Oh! this is Wreck-it Ralph by the way!" Vanellope said as she pointed at the larger gamer. Ralph waves at the three girls. "Nice to meet you* girl said hissing slightly, she turns back to Vanellope.


End file.
